


Psycho

by SweetRedWine



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Reflection and justification of a bad relationship, Toxic Relationship, let's jump all the way back to Volume 3 eh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRedWine/pseuds/SweetRedWine
Summary: Winter sat alone, on the airship home after the fight in Beacon's courtyard, knowing that the next time she saw Qrow, it would have to be the last.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work was inspired heavily by the lyrics to Red Velvet's Psycho, which has a soft level of melancholy and desperation surrounding a relationship in which you feel like a psycho, where the push and pull is too strong. I aim to capture this feeling here, so please tell me how I did! It ran away from me in the end, even though it's short. I'll practice writing longer in quarantine <3

_What should I do about you?_

Winter sat alone, on the airship back from Beacon’s destroyed courtyard, knowing that the next time she saw Qrow would have to be the last. The destructiveness of… whatever they had going on was just… destroying everything around them. She couldn’t call it a romance anymore; they were well past the point of no return in that respect.

_I haven’t felt this way._

_Up and down a lot,_

_I can’t control myself._

But then, when she’d get home… She needed to cut it off now, but she knew both of them would chalk it up to her being angry about the fight, angry about losing, he’d say, and act like her telling him to go away hadn’t happened. Gods… what a shitty situation she’d found herself in. She had to end the fucked up game of cat and mouse they had before they killed each other.

_One thing is for certain,_

_I don’t play the game._

“Winter, “ The voice from her scroll said. The General. “Whatever is going on, it needs to stop. Quite frankly, it’s… strange.”

And there it was. Judgement, the very thing that always sent her flying back into Qrow’s arms was the fear of the thing. Qrow wouldn’t judge her, her looks or her strange turns of phrase, he just accepted them, no questions, nothing. She checked her aura idly, noting it had recharged fully in the time she had spent on her way home. He’d gotten her low, in more ways than one. She missed him, her heart ached to hear his voice again.

_People say we’re so weird,_

_I just like you so much_

_You know it so well and control me_

_So do I_

Deep down, she understood that he had power over her, as a huntsman and as her… her what? What was he to her? Had they kept it unlabelled for her? Or so that neither of them could be accused of domestic violence at the end of it all? She didn’t know, neither did her heart. She knew that the fighting would crack his heart as it did hers, but she didn’t anticipate her heart being able to splinter into many more pieces than it already had. It was dust. Ice dust, he’d joke. It hurt to think of the jokes he could make, and not hear them come from his lips.

_We’re in a very weird and strange relationship_

_We crush each other_

_And hug each other_

She rolled out some tightness in her shoulder as she got ready to get off of the airship, her joints still needed the stretch, aura couldn’t prevent cramping. She looked at her scroll for any correspondence from him, even an ill-timed quip would comfort her. Nothing. The loneliness hurt more than anything else, but she wrote it off. He had his nieces to mind… and her Weiss. Ugh.

_You got me feeling like a psycho, psycho_

_People tell us all the time_

_As we fight like its our last,_

_But then we get along_

_They don’t get it, its so funny_

She flicked the TV in her room on as she grabbed a notebook to draft him a text message. This way, there was no way for her to accidentally send anything.

**Qrow, it’s Winter.**

She crossed out the opening line immediately. He’d know it was you, stupid girl. How could she be so stupid as to forget that he had her number, that he had it saved? She’d seen it, that day when she was in Mistral on a job, and he had been too. He’d lost his scroll in her accommodations, so she called it. For some reason, seeing her face on his screen made her heart flutter, and she almost smiled. It was nothing, just the simplest courtesy, but not even that, if the truth was told. Having her contact information down was just easiest for him. Ut to Winter, it still meant that she was important enough to have her details saved, so he could talk to her again.

Stop this nonsense, Winter, it’s no good, you’ll go back. He’s deep in your heart now, you shouldn’t let him sneak up on your reason like this.

_Hey, trouble,_

_You come without even a warning_

_I’m original, visual_

_This is who we are…._

_I’m not afraid, just find it interesting_

_How can I handle you?_

She picked her pen back up. He had confessed to her all that Tai had said to him about the whole thing in the past. They were fucked up, worse than the wife that abandoned him. Tai had wagered they weren’t truly in love. Winter sighed, having said so many times to herself that she had loved him before being able to admit it to her avian partner. She should have noted the whole affair down in a diary, so that one day when she was older… she could look back on it and examine it and work out what the hell went wrong… Why with him gone, she felt dizzy and low, like an addiction she couldn’t kick? Why she had fallen for people idly suggesting that they’d make a cute couple after one of their passionate brawls came to a close? It had just been an excess of sexual tension, nothing more… But how was she supposed to tell an addict that her own addiction was him?

_I don’t know what to do,_

_Even if I calm you down or harshly kick you,_

_You sometimes smile at me._

_How can I let you go?_

As she wrote… Well, truth be told not much writing was done. Maybe she’d write his name, a sentence to say why she was texting him, realise he wouldn’t take the news formatted like this, and tore the page and threw it in the bin. She’d burn it later, nobody could ever see the stupid mess she’d made for herself. She couldn’t keep going, she’d end up like her parents. One was already an alcoholic, which meant she’d become the unfeeling tyrant, incapable of nothing other than greed and anger.

No, she already was.

The realisation clogged up her throat. She dropped the notebook, sending him the text.

**I can’t go on like this. I’m sorry.**

_We’re in a beautiful and sad relationship_

_We make each other shine,_

_Like the moon and the river._

Gods… the hardest thing she’d ever had to do was this. Walking away from her family was a piece of piss in comparison. Every fear she had of losing Weiss was unfounded, irrational… But truly, who could blame the poor woman for having these anxieties when her brother had already been poisoned against her? Before she had even left, in fact. The Schnee manor was full to the brim with poison and stupid shit, and she didn’t feel free outside of it anymore. Moments like this, her weakest hours, when her mind took over and ruined her days, silencing anything she had fought to change within her… It was time to face it. She was nothing when alone.

**I’m just angry. I don’t wish to fight anymore, Qrow.**

**_Hey now, we’ll be okay. Don’t w_ **

****

She stared at her scroll, waiting for the rest of the message as the Vytal festival went on quietly in the background. Then all hell broke loose, and her heart sank.


End file.
